1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a shield and, more particularly, to a hand-held and pivotally adjustable bullet guard for protecting a law enforcement officer from gunfire.
2. Prior Art
Recent incidents in the United States and abroad have clearly demonstrated the vulnerability of law enforcement officers, military personnel and citizens to injury from clubs, hurled missiles such as stones, brick and the like, and gunshots, as well as to manual blows. These same people are equally vulnerable to injury from the throwing of acids and other irritants, which have been used as weapons by persons participating in riots. Protection during vehicle stops is a continuing concern for law enforcement officers because of their vulnerability during such situations. Currently, officers have only body armor, which temporarily disable them after impact from gunfire. Moreover, officers typically do not carry additional gear to protect their head, neck, arms and other exposed areas of their body.
While efforts have been made to provide bullet resistant or bulletproof means for vehicles, much of this previous work has involved relatively heavy metal plates in or attached to a vehicle. With reference to the windows of a vehicle, some previous efforts have been made to strengthen these portions of the vehicle and to protect its passengers. However, such constructions may be attached permanently to the vehicle, or they may be of relatively costly construction, or they may have been unsatisfactory in use, or be otherwise objectionable.
Accordingly, a need remains for a lightweight, removable bullet guard to protect a law enforcement officer when he/she is approaching a vehicle on foot or when he/she is seated in their patrol car.